grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Luminous
}} Luminous Planete (Pronunciation) is an astronomer. Her familiar is Starlet. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality |+| Tender | Colorful | Curious | Imaginative | |-| Eccentric | Persistent | Naive | Ditzy | Every new things can be exciting and, maybe, interesting to Luminous. Luminous can sometime be understood silly person. Due to being influenced by the Planete's culture and her "obsession" over colors, she is also seen as someone strange. Despite that, she is quite a lively girl who can be approached and befriended quite easily. She is a caring and kindhearted girl at heart. Every strangers she encounter, she gives them a cheerful and warm gesture. She was always full of curiosity because throughout her life, she was raised in her village with little to no knowledge about outside her village. The book she loved reading influenced her belief of the outside world, and she believed that it was filled with wonderful people and beautiful places to go to. Even though she finally experienced the outside world where it wasn't like what she expected, she accepted what she saw and wanted to see all the fault in the world in hope to bring smiles across Almaria. She always kept a positive morale and expected that everything will turn out alright. Even when her expectation betrays her, she always brush it off with optimistic thoughts. She always believed she will find a way to make whatever she expect happen. After all, she can't accomplish anything by wishing and waiting. She learned that during her journey. She often get scorned for her persistent act of kindness and innocence. She forces her whatever she thinks onto someone else without thinking of the consequences. Despite this, she always try to understand them and their problem by listening to others and tries to be there for them. Despite her naivety, silliness, and age, she's very knowledgeable about astronomy. It's a hard to believe since she is quite young but that is one of her saving grace. Abilities Luminous is not a powerful magic user but she is very depth with her water, wind, and light magic. By depth, her imagination is very, very creative. She can tighten the bonds of water molecule to harden it without lowering the temperature including vice versa--creating water vapors and bubbles. She can create shapes with water magic. She is also specialized in "decorating" her water magic in which she calls it "Milky Way" magic. Milky Way magic isn't a unique magic but its a combination between water, wind, light magic where she color her water magic by dying it with light magic. It doesn't do anything special but making it pretty. From what others say, it look as if they were looking at the sparkling galaxy at night. Applying color to wind and water magic is like second nature to her so she don't needs to imagine or take time. [ Milky Way ] "The young girl gazed at the rainbow-like galaxy brimming in the night sky while reading the book of colors she loved since childhood. Inspired by the two, she wanted to bring and recreate that galaxy. With what she has, she adorned water and wind with different colors--creating a sparkling galaxy as if it was brought down onto Almaria." * [ Bubbly ] - Luminous can create colorful water bubbles of different size, hardness, and sturdiness. It's pretty fun when its not used for fighting. Luminous loves sitting and floating on it. * [ Water slide! ] - Luminous can create a thin layer of colored water for various purposes. * [ Accept who you are!! ] - Luminous creates a mirror out of water to help people accept who they really are. Apparently, some people get disgusted by their own shame or for some other reason. Maybe they were distracted by something when looking at the mirror. Decrease an opponent's defense by 10% for five minutes! Don't hate Luminous for this!! * [ Shooting Star ] - Just like a meteor shower, shooting star, and comet, she can create water pellets of different colors that can be rained down onto opponents. Hopefully, she doesn't use it on you. Let it jsut remain as a form of entertainment. * [ Quasar Leap ] - Oh no! Luminous is in danger! Using a blast of water, she can spring her way out of danger--literally! * [ Make a wish! ] - Luminous attunes her magic to the stars above. If she get lost, her star gem will always guide her. * [ Pleasant Breeze ] LOCKED - Luminous can use this in different way such as letting her float in the air, cure debuff, counter long range attack, or blowing away enemy with a gust of wind. * [ Happiness! ] ''LOCKED'' - Luminous can create a water droplet that shed bright and colorful light onto her opponents and blinding them for a few seconds. * [ Planetarium ] ''LOCKED'' - Luminous simultaneously create water vapor and limit light around her. Then she can let water particles in the air to start shining like stars with colorful light magic as well as connecting constellations with a beam of light. The beam of light will burn anyone who touches it, if there are any opponent she wishes to hurt. * [ Sunshower ] ''LOCKED'' - Luminous can create a cloud that will shower those around her with warm rains--cleansing all debuff and heal them. It feels very nice. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ She can breath under water due to her Merrow characteristic. ✔ Due to being imaginative, she can conjure creative water magic that can be somewhat unexpected but devastating. ✔ Can give high morale to her team. �� As a Merrow, she get dried up and dehydrated quicker when exposed to hot environment and fire. �� Unfortunately has very low strength in general due to her size. �� Even as a Merrow, she cannot swim fast and cannot transform her leg into a fishtail. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Starlet was born when a piece of a comet broke off. * Each Planete has names based on what compliments their surname. For example, Luminous means shining. Thus, Shining Planet. * She also learned how to start painting. * In the culture of the Planete, their given name is considered sacred so it shouldn't be used lightly. Thus, they go by their nickname. In this case, Luminous's preferred name will be Lumia which is a shorter word from Luminous. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters